The Monkey Team Saga
by Nova Bucker
Summary: Chiro has been contacted by Skelleton King and S. King is out for revenge. Chiro gets is stranded on a distant planet.What's he gonna do? how will the Monkey Team find him? On HOLD. Only temporary though. Total writer's block...
1. Chapter 1

**The Monkey Team Saga**

**Disclaimer: I borrowed most of my characters from the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! TV show.**

**Summary: The Monkey team is ambushed what will they do? Will they win? Or be destroyed? Chiro gets kiddnaped to another world. What in the world is the Monkey Team gonna do? Why am I asking all these questions!**

**Pairing/s: Chiro & Sky**

**Author's Notes: I decided to write this because I'm a big fan of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper force Go! It is like the best TV show ever. So if you're a fan of the show you'll love this! SO READ IT YOU'LL LOVE IT! Reviewit too.**

**Chapter One: Ambushed!**

**Chiro was in Shuggazzum city and man was he glad. After defeating the Skeleton King Worm, he needed some rest. He had been practicing some soccer tricks for a couple of hours. "Finally, a day of not fighting Skeleton King. I've been waiting for this day for a very long time." Chiro said with a satisfied grin. Then, Beep! Beep! Beep! went his communicator. Chiro sighed as he opened his communicator and said "yeah… what is it?" "Chiro! We are at the landing spot and being attacked by what seems to be the remains of Skeleton King's forces. Come as quickly as possible!" A shocked look crept its way onto Chiro's face, "Yes Antuari, I'm on my way!" Chiro answered as he started to tuck his communicator into his pocket. He broke into a full sprint towards the Super Robot. Chiro came in to an abrupt stop as he gazed at the Super Robot in horror. **

**It was swarmed with insects about the size of his chest; their front had a mouth full of razor sharp saber teeth and horrid pincer jaws that looked sharp enough to make a lot of nasty gashes if Chiro wasn't careful. The insects were jet-black with the mark of Skeleton King on the backs. As he ran towards the Super Robot with his fists ready to squash some bugs. He was struck with a sudden fear; it nagged him, he had never told anyone, but he feared Skeleton King might not have been destroyed. _Oh no! What if I'm too late?_ Chiro thought, horrified._ What if these horrible insects have already destroyed the Monkey Team? What will I do then? How will I fight these monsters if I'm all alone? If I win what will I do then? What if… How…If…_ Chiro was so uncertain and worried. Then he decided that if the Monkey Team was defeated he would never stop hunting Skeleton King in vengeance. _Well… I don't think that will happen. Not for long time. _Chiro tried convincing himself. _I hope… _Chiro thought again. Chiro finally got to the Super Robot and then at least twenty of the Skella-Bugs charged at him. "Monkey Fu!" Chiro shrieked. He fired an all-direction, energy blast that incinerated at lest fifty of the Skella-Bugs around him. It also freed up a path to inside the Super Robot. Chiro dashed inside with a whole army of Skella-Bugs scampering right behind him. **

"**Flaming Tamaha!" Screamed Nova from the control room in the Super Robot. Chiro made a sharp left turn and came into the main control room. Where Chiro saw Antauri, Gibson, Nova, Sparkx, and Otto all fighting and exterminating the Skella-Bugs. They would've looked like they were winning, except for the fact that the Skella-Bugs kept on coming in large swarms that were even fiercer than the last. "Thunder Kick!" Chiro screamed aiming for the five Skella-Bugs in front of him he destroyed them with ease. Then even more Skella-Bugs flooded into the room like a river flowing through a collapsed dam. "Chiro! Launch the Robot!" Gibson cried. "I'm on it Gibson!" Chiro replied as he Thunder Kicked and Punched his way to the launch button. But just before got to the launch button the Skella-Bugs fell back. _They're retreating. Yes! We're saved!_ Chiro thought with glee. **

**But then two gigantic monsters thundered into the control room screeching at such a high and ear-piercing pitch that made Chiro temporarily deaf. "Aauurrgh!" Chiro cried out in fury. Then to add on to this horror Gibson got slashed in the back of the head and was knocked out and vulnerable to being crushed by one of those monsters. "Noooooo!" Chiro screamed as he saw that Nova was knocked out as well. Then to feed this fire of horror he saw Otto struggling in the grasp of one of the Skella-Monsters. Then Chiro slammed down the launch button. _We're losing… no… _thought Chiro in horror as he looked at his friends as they were struggling to defend themselves. "Aauughh!" Chiro cried out as one of the Skella-Monsters took a big slash at his left leg. It left a deep bloody gash when it made contact. Then Chiro's horror and fear left him and revealed his anger and some of his true strength. Chiro felt like a volcano that was about to blow. His anger and rage filled him up to the top. "Monkey Mindscream!" Chiro screamed. Aiming for the Skella-Monster to his left, the one that was holding Otto. The Skella-Monster fell back and Otto got free. "Thunder Kick! Thunder Punch! Monkey Mindscream! Monkey Fu!" screamed Chiro, firing one after the other, attack after attack. These non-stop attacks were draining all of Chiro's energy, but it did destroy the Skella-Monsters. Chiro could barely remember the battle, he just remembered an angry, white with orange stripes blur that was attacking the Skella-Monsters. **

**After the battle Chiro realized that he did not remember the battle. Gibson and Nova woke up. "What? You're saying that I was knocked out by one of those ugly monsters? Puuhleezz... That would never happen. Right?" said Nova indignantly. "Anyone is capable of being defeated Nova, even you…" said Gibson calmly. "Whoa…" Chiro said silently as his legs began to feel like jello and two seconds later, Chiro fell into a heap on the cold metal floor. "Chiro!" Otto cried in alarm. _I'm …losing… consciousness… no…_ There were two last things that he noticed before he lost consciousness. One that they were in space, finally. Another thing he saw was that Antauri, Nova, Sparkx, Otto, and Gibson gathered around him, their faces looked worried. Then their voices sounded like bells ringing in the distance. Then, Chiro's eyes went shut, and everything went black.**

**TBC…**

**Please review. By the way I hope you'll read all the future chapters. Enjoy!**


	2. Just a Dream, Or is it?

**Chapter Two: Chiro's Nightmare**

**Author's Notes: This is the second Chapter hope you enjoy! Reviews too!**

**Chiro's Dream…..**

**Chiro thought that he had woke up, he was wrong. He wasn't in the Super Robot anymore, no he was back in Shugazzum city again. "Whoa… what… happened?" Chiro said, a little confused. Chiro got up, then he looked around and realized that he couldn't see the Monkey Team anywhere, "the super Robot is gone too?" Chiro exclaimed. _Well… I guess that they'll come back for me, sooner or later.. _Chiro thought. Skkkrrreeeeeeee! Baaboom! Crash! "Whoa!" Chiro exclaimed as he jumped back, startled. _What is it! _Chiro thought startled.**

**It was a Skella-Monster, _but I destroyed it already, how can it still be here! _Chiro thought with a stroke of fear. "Graaaaaaaggghhh!" the Skella-Monster roared. Then, instead of fighting Chiro ran as fast as he could, with the Skella-Monster advancing on him. Then Chiro saw a cliff, _Oh no! What am I gonna do now!_ Chiro thought in worry. Before Chiro could react the floor crumbled beneath him, and he fell into the blackness beneath him.**

**He was falling, his arms were flailing, and so were his legs. Chiro was trying to get a hold of something to break his fall. But it did no good, there was nothing but blackness all around him. Chiro could not quite put his finger on it but he had a feeling that there was going to be danger wherever he would land.**

**In the Super Robot…**

**_Antuari's POV…_**

**Chiro was still knocked out and he was not hurt much either. _I wonder why Chiro made so many attacks so close together. They all drained his energy, causing him to faint. _Antauri asked himself. Chiro was still unconscious and he was not showing any signs of waking up. "I wonder what happened?" Gibson said with a confused look. Then added, "If Chiro's energy got drained he would not be able to stand for a bit but fainting? That is highly illogical." **

**Chiro's Dream…**

**Chiro hit ground. "urrrgg…" Chiro said as he got up and looked around. Blackness nothing but endless blackness in all directions. He heard a laugh from somewhere, _but where is it? _Chiro thought in confusion. As he ran in the opposite direction into the blackness. He ran into something what he saw was horrifying…**

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know it's short, but it looked longer on paper. But I had to do something before I had to go to a boring recital… Anyway, what's did Chiro see? What is so horrifying? How does he get out of this coma dream? Why does my Dad eat his pants? Why did I just ask that! Well anyways, please review! **


	3. The end

Monkey Team Saga

Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah, bkah, blah…

Pairing/s I support: ChiroJin May, SprxNova

A/N: I'm sorry, but this was my first fanfic ever, the writing is so horrible and the plot is going nowhere, so this is the last chapter. No matter what I do, no matter how I think about it, this cannot continue in anyway possible, I'm sorry but this is that final chapter of this fanfiction, I need it off my back… Review, I know this chap will probably be awful…

Last Chapter

**Chiro was awake, he was on a strange planet.**

"**Well we meet again chosen one." It was the Skeleton King, Chiro got into his battle stance.**

"**Chiro spearo!" He threw an energy spear.**

**That marked the beginning of the ultimate battle…**

**Chiro used everything he had, every attack and ability he had against the Skeleton Kin gonly to be repelled.**

"**Take this!" Chiro cried, "Destructo Sphere!" Then he hurled a sphere of destructive energy at the the Skeleton King and obliterated him. **

**THE END.**

**A/N:**Yup I don't care anymore, I'm sorry but there was no possible way for this story to go. Bye this is the end of the Monkey Team Saga. Review, and yes I know this was terrible…


End file.
